Trogg the Pugilist
"Trogg is the greatest!" Hellos, I a big fan of anger, also fan of sun of destroy. I like hangbang game, is good and I also I like fight. I teach, talk and tell of fight. I is good to becows I strong of fight, say 'Fucks! and do good with strongs. Dont even take a shit if dont have to!'' Sometime a people take shit cause to be friend with you, I dont like that, I like fight hard style. Any kid I see, I tell, no no dont take a shits for anynone, only GIVE shits, and see futures in balls. Ma all the gods of furious strong be with you as you crunch opposents, and live like a windrammer as you fuck.'' Adventure Summary Trogg has been in a few adventures, known for getting either ridiculously good rolls or ridiculously bad ones. And when he's not getting good or bad rolls, he's looking for something to punch. And if he found something to punch, he'll punch it. If they're too far to punch, he'll throw something at them. Notable Feats -Punched away his own wounds several times as well as his friends' wounds. -In an airship-v-airship battle, he leaped onto the end of the ship he was flying on and punched the opposing ship with enough force that he created a huge hole in it. -Suplexed a Velociraptor. -Stomped down through several floors of the aforementioned destroyed airship. -Threw a shark into a boat so hard it bit into the side and used that to climb up it because he fell in when trying to vault over to the ship. -Broke several chains because chains do not hold the fucking Trogg. -Has caught bullets and thrown them back at the shooter with enough force to kill them. -Caught arrows and used them to fight at a range for a while. -May possibly have a future descendant that took on the persona of the superhero PUNCHMAN to fight crime. Possibly. Beyond punching things and super strength few connections have been made yet. Thunderfist "I AM TROGG, I AM THE FUCKING THUNDER." There are two Thunderfists known so far to Veearpii. The first one is the (supposedly) oldest of the two, a Pugilist who gained his power by forcing an electrical beast into his gauntlet and refused to free him, allowing him to use his gauntlet as an electrical weapon. The second is from many eons later, after the first one trained a really motley crew(though this was before he gained electrical powers). There is no explanation on this one, he also seems to be lacking an arm, like the original Thunderfist/Pugilist, can use electricity in his gauntlet, also has an eyepatch, and a love of hand to hand combat. There are many rumors about the two, one that The Pugilist discovered the key to Immortality, another being he founded a hidden sect of Pugilists, dedicated to the style of the Thunderfist. An apparent rule being no right eyes and no right arms. Adventure Summary Like the original Pugilist, neither Thunderfist has been on many adventures. The original only being on two, this new one being only on one very lengthy adventure. He mostly focuses on hand-to-hand combat, with the occasional zap of electricity. He also tends to fight to the bitter end, and even then maybe go a little further. Notable Feats -Has created an electrical explosion so powerful it launched him and two others into space -Managed to hold his own against the Super Guard(Until the Super Guard blew him into chunky salsa) -In his first "real" adventure with the Adventurer's Guild, he managed to beat the shit out of a Drake(Until the Drake slaughtered him. Beginning to see a pattern here?) -In an attempt to emulate the power of the Super Guard, he revealed his chest which showed Seven Scars on his chest(The Super Guard had eight), which were never there before, and punched a bandit at such a rate he ended up turning into wall paste. -Had sex with Was REDACTED by a Broccubus, after he attempted to calm her down with a simple backhand. He was unfortunately not able to actually force her off until the very end, as she liked the electricity. -Slept through an entire dragon attack -Upon waking up long after the attack, he merely thought Donte had another crazy party. -In the Ruins of House Swordfag, he managed to break three possessed swords, and then electrified one to the point it lost all control over the sword, then claimed the sword for his own. Not until he ripped his shirt off and never put on another one for a long time. Many a women swooned. -Forced to keep with Broccubus at the Cathedral of Brolaire to make sure she wouldn't burn the entire place down while the rest of the party fought a Zombie Dragon -This didn't stop him from getting annoyed by the noise and kicking all the way through the underground system and landing infront of the Dragon(Who promplty swatted him away) -Ended up using a pair of special boots he found to run all the way up the hole he made several times, the first time so he could leap into the air and Thunder Punch the dragon with enough force to pierce its heart -After a strange event involving the Statue of Brolaire, he managed to pimpslap Broccubus' personality back into her. The reason for doing this still hasn't been explained. -Thunder Punched a very large mech with enough force to break it the fuck down(Do not believe the Broccubus' lies, he destroyed it, not her). -Assisted in the destruction of another very large mech after he attempt to recover a magical sword to go with the other sword he collected, but in the end he just threw the pieces of it into a furnace. -Made Swordfag's Sword and Violet's Claws fuck just to annoy the Sword. -In a fight with the Edgy Army, he fought until he couldn't fight much longer, then proceeded to summon the strength of Kenshiro, ripped his ''skin ''off, revealing Kenshiro's signature leather jacket, and beat the asses of at least a dozen of them at once. -Upon entering the mountain that housed the Dragon, he re-encountered the Super Guard, and tried his hardest to take him on on his own, but allowed the others to assist in fighting until he felt it was the right time to do it on his own. -Very little was effective against him, until Trogg raised The Sword high, called upon the THUNDER itself, and electro-charged it, gaining a -30 to his next roll. -And with that -30 and a few other bonuses, he managed to get the single lowest roll ever gotten in (Not anymore!) the history of /v/RP: -33 -And thanks to that roll, a single slash of The Sword when Super Guard attempted to run him through made the Super Guard burst into pieces, a very proper payback for what he did to Trogg. -Is unfortunately under the responsibility of fucking the Broccubus in every hole after their quest against the Dragon ends. Even worse because of the fact he believes strongly in the idea of chastity. -Tore the arm and leg off of a Colossus and bludgeoned it senseless with the leg, then beat it to death with the arm in a fit of rage. Then repeatedly smashes the corpse afterward. Category:Heroes